A Week 'till Christmas
by Declan Kai
Summary: All they wanted, needed, for Christmas was each other.
1. Winter's Hands

**_Disclaimer: Known CSI:NY characters belong to the creators of CSI:NY. I, sadly enough, am not one of those. Hence, I own nothing._**

**_A/N: A Christmas themed fic befitting the holiday month. An idea that plagued the muse for days on end. This is the product of that plague._**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Winter seemed to have come hard and fast, turning the usual early chill into a mere memory in face of the current freeze. As the storm outside continued to wail, Danny was glad that the suspect's address given to him turned out to be an empty lot, neighboured by more empty lots all owned by a major developing company, giving him an excuse to jet back to the lab without another frozen thought. He growled loudly in irritation after entering the black SUV, bundled in his winter attire, the broken heaters, blowing either cool air or no air, adding to his misery. It wasn't the highlight of his week, but Christmas was only a few days away, the thought giving him a moment's happiness before realising he was required to work on both Christmas Eve and Christmas day itself. He groaned, annoyed beyond reason, and banged his head, hard, against the steering wheel.

Reaching the lab a while later, Danny made a beeline for the locker room. Sitting down on the bench, his mind was lost once again at the thought of having to work during Christmas and not being able to spend it with his family. 'Ma's not gonna be happy,' he thought with a sigh. On top of that, Lindsay still hadn't told him if she was flying back to Bozeman or not for the holidays, though he wondered if there was any choice in the matter if the current weather was any indication. If she was grounded in New York, it'd be their first Christmas together, a thought that plastered a warming smile on his face. The storm suddenly held more appeal to him.

The room door opened as a young male lab tech entered, bringing with him the noise and bustle from the hallway which dissipated as the doors slowly swung to a close. Brought back to the present, Danny mentally shook himself and unwound the long scarf around his neck. Throwing it into his locker, he shrugged off his coat and hung it before slamming the locker shut. With a nod to the other man, Danny exited the room, rubbing his hands together in hopes of defrosting his seemingly nerve-dead fingers.

Making his way to the office, Danny stopped midway and turned around as he heard his name called from behind. "Hey, …Mac," he greeted, somewhat oddly, at the sight of his supervisor flanked by Hawkes wearing bright red sweater holding a folder that oddly enough matched with bright green, and Flack, choosing instead to use his tie to enhance the holiday mood. Danny couldn't help but flinch at the tie, wondering if the detective was being paid – a lot of money – to wear it.

Seeing Danny's eyes zero in to his left, Mac could understand the look of discomfort gracing the younger man's visage having had the same response not 10 minutes earlier. He watched as the discomfort turned to disbelief and soon enough, Danny's familiar smirk was back in place.

"Nice tie, Flack," Danny commented sarcastically. Mac stifled a chuckle. Hawkes, knowing that Flack had won the colour competition hands down, smiled as he eyed the two friends standing before him.

Shaking his head, Flack glared at Danny, hoping to wipe off the man's cocky smirk. "Lay off, Messer," he warned, bringing up warning finger.

"No, really," replied Danny, holding up his hands in surrender. "Nice tie, where'd ya get it?"

"Specialist down on 42nd. It was a gift." Flack replied. "Why, ya want one?"

Cocky turned to horror as Danny's eyes widened, hands going up defensively. "No thanks."

Mac shook his head and turned to Danny. "What did you find?" he asked, changing the matter back to work. The address had been of Toni Simone's last known residence and their only direct lead in finding the last unaccounted DNA found at the scene of a murder.

"Snow covered grass," Danny replied. "Unless Toni's a mole rat, there ain't any way he lives there."

Mac nodded, "You're sure there's nothing there? What about the neighbours?" He turned to Hawkes who was flipping through the file, looking for data on the neighbouring plots.

"Surrounding area belongs to a development company," said Hawkes as he read, "since 1998."

Danny nodded. "Yeah, the whole place's just grass."

"I'll do a little digging on the company, see if anything comes up," said Flack, flipping open his notebook and jotting a few details down.

Mac nodded. "Keep me posted."

"Will do," Flack called out as he headed back to the elevator.

Mac pursed his lips in thought as he watched the retreating detective before turning to Hawkes. "Hawkes, I want you to double check all of Toni's records. The answer's there somewhere."

"Right," replied Hawkes before heading for the AV lab.

Turning to Danny, Mac handed him the case file. "Danny, I want you to find Lindsay and toss some theories around. There's something going on here and I want to know what."

"Gotcha boss," Danny replied in parting as Mac headed into his office. Turning back around, Danny headed for his shared office but found the room empty. Lindsay's computer screen showed a picture of Toni taken over 12 years ago. It was, surprisingly, the most recent picture they could find. Scratching his head, Danny turned around and headed for the break-room. He chuckled to himself, seeing her through the glass walls, chatting animatedly with Stella. "Hey," he greeted with a smile as he stepped into the room.

"Hey, Danny," Stella replied, returning the smile. She turned back to Lindsay and said, "I've got to run and find Mac. I'll catch you later."

"Sure, go ahead," Lindsay replied as Stella walked out. Turning to Danny, who was now busy making himself a cup of coffee, Lindsay smiled and sat down at the table clutching her own warm-for-the-next- minute mug. "Get anything at the address?" she asked, watching in amusement as he jumped and cursed as the hot coffee spilled onto his finger.

Placing the injured fingertip in his mouth, Danny turned and glared at Lindsay, daring her to even think about laughing. As the offended skin cooled down, he cleaned up the mess and sat down beside her with his cup. "Yeah," he replied, "frostbite."

Lindsay couldn't help but laugh. "Explains why you dipped your finger in the coffee," she teased. "Smart move, Messer."

"Not really in the mood here, Monroe," Danny replied gruffly, laying his head on his arms.

Sensing the testiness in his voice, she asked soothingly, "You alright?"

Danny snorted but groaned as he felt delicate fingers kneading the tense muscles in his shoulder. "Tired, cold and hungry," he replied in between moans of pleasure. "Cranky?"

"You were called in pretty early last night," said Lindsay, implying their interrupted dinner date. "And yes, very cranky."

"Sorry," he replied before blowing out a breath. "It's cold."

Lindsay chuckled and looked out the window to see the grey skies pierced only by the bright lights of the city. The snow had started to fall around 4pm and now, 3 hours later, it had only worsened, covering the entirety of Manhattan in a blanket of white snow. Leaning down to Danny's ear, she whispered softly, "How about a deal?"

Shivering at the warmth of her breath against the side of his neck, Danny sat up and raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "What kind of deal?"

"We get back to work, and after shift, we go back to my apartment and I'll cook you dinner."

Perking up at the thought of a home-cooked meal, more precisely a Lindsay-cooked meal, Danny found himself smiling tiredly. "It's going to be late by the time we get off, you're gonna be tired too," he said softly. "We can just order in."

"Do you think anyone's going to want to deliver in this weather?" Lindsay asked, pointing out the window.

Suppressing a yawn, Danny smiled sheepishly and found himself nodding. "Alright, alright," he replied, waving his arms. "Let's go before I drop."

Giggling, Lindsay nodded and followed his lead as they made their way back to their office. Once inside, Lindsay turned up the heat, and closed the blinds. It seemed as if the simple sight of the storm made the room drop 3 degrees. Flipping through the file that was open on her desk, she looked over at Danny who was now busy with Toni's last known details. "So did you find anything out there?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He tossed the file onto the desk and sighed. "We can't find this guy anywhere. All his last known details were recorded before 1996. It's like he just disappeared after that."

"Insurance, bank accounts, mortgages, bills, everything is gone," said Lindsay as she read through. "Wait a minute."

Danny looked up. "What?"

"It says here that Toni's diabetic."

Danny nodded, "Yeah, so?"

"You need a doctor's prescription for insulin," she explained.

"So the Doc should have Toni's most recent details or maybe he knows where Toni's gone," Danny filled in. "You're a genius."

Pulling up the details of the last practice Toni was known to visit, her spirits fell as she skimmed through the data. "Maybe not."

"Whatd'ya mean?" Danny asked.

"According to this, the practice closed down 4 years ago. The doctor died in a car crash," she replied with a sigh. "It's a dead end."

Pursing his lips in thought, Danny wondered aloud, "How can someone just disappear like that."

"Pro job?" asked Lindsay before her eyes widened in realisation. "Danny…"

"Yeah?"

"What if Toni's under witness protection?" she asked.

Danny paused to consider the thought. "Yeah, it would explain how he's there one day and then boom! Gone the next."

"But if he's under witness protection, why would he get himself mixed up in all of this?" Lindsay asked as she furrowed her brows in thought. "It doesn't make much sense."

Sitting back in his chair, Danny read through Toni's DNA report. "We found his DNA on a cigarette," he said, "but there was no trace of him anywhere else."

"What are you thinking?" Lindsay asked, trying to follow his train of thought.

"I'm thinkin' it was planted," Danny replied. "Think about it – there's nothing else that ties him to the scene except the cigarette butt. It's only circumstantial evidence."

Lindsay nodded in understanding and picked up the report containing the store owner's statement. "But according to this, one of the guys left the butt on the counter right in front of the owner. He saw it come from their hands."

"I hate loose ends," Danny growled. "We've already got the guys who did it – why do we need this guy anyway?"

Smiling knowingly at him, Lindsay was about to reply before she was interrupted by Adam's knocking.

Stepping into the office, he handed the report over to Lindsay. "I analysed the compounds in the cigarette butt and it turns out that it's at least thirteen years old."

"So there was no way it was tied into last night's murder?" asked Danny.

Adam shook his head. "Not unless on of the guys decided to smoke a thirteen-year-old used cigarette."

"Thanks, Adam," said Lindsay before turning to Danny. "I think Mac's going to want to have another little chat with our three culprits."

XXXXXX

Looking through the one-way glass into the interrogation room, Danny and Lindsay watched in silence as the three men continued to remain silent with their smug little faces as Flack and Mac grilled them over and over. It was getting repetitive and Danny was far beyond annoyed at the men's lack of cooperation. Sensing the tension building in the man standing beside her, Lindsay placed a supporting hand on the small of his back, smiling as he turned to her with a sheepish yet tired look. Nudging her head down the hallway, she led him around the corner.

"You okay?" she asked, running her hand up and down his arm as he leant back against the wall.

"I'm fine," he replied with half a smile before leading them back to the interrogation room. They remained silent for a while, watching as the two detectives tried again and again to get the men to talk. None seemed to budge and soon enough Danny lost focus as his thoughts began to travel, ultimately landing on Flack's bright tie. 'Wonder if that's why they ain't talking,' he thought before a grin broke out at a recent memory. "Hey, Montana?"

"Hmm?" She didn't turn to him, focused on analysing each and every one of the three men's facial movement.

Danny's grin grew wider. "Have you ever thought 'bout buyin' me a tie?"

"Sure," Lindsay replied absentmindedly before turning to him sharply. "Wait, what?"

"A tie," he replied. "Ever thought 'bout buyin' me one?"

"You don't wear ties," she pointed out. "Where are you going with this, Danny?"

Leaning in closer, he said, "There's a place on 42nd…"

"And you want a tie like Flack's for Christmas?" she asked mischievously. "You could have been a little less blunt about it, honey."

"What? No!" His face contorted in distaste at the thought and he shook his head. "Just want you to promise me something."

"Which is?" she asked with a smirk.

Danny grinned and replied, "Never step foot in there and come out with a tie like that," as he pointed at Flack through the window.

"The difference between you and Flack is that if I'd given him one, he'd wear it. You wouldn't."

Danny winked at her and asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"Definitely," Lindsay replied, looking up to him with a grin as she leaned her weight against his arm.

XXXXXX

It had been hours before the three men had cracked, admitting that they'd hoped the murder ties would flush Toni, a former member of their gang and the only witness to a previous crime committed, out from under witness protection. Coupled with Mac's need for a rush to be put on the paperwork, it was only a little after 3 AM before Danny and Lindsay were able to leave the lab, the trip back to her apartment made longer as the weather took a turn for the worst.

Stepping off the elevator on her floor, Lindsay smiled at the comforting silence that had settled between them as she led him by the hand to her door. Unlocking it, Lindsay entered and switched on the lights, the bright room a sharp contrast to the darkness through the windows. She shivered slightly and moved aside to let Danny through. Taking his coat, she hung it on the hook next to hers followed by their scarves. Taking his hand, she led him to the couch before returning to lock the door. "You okay?" she asked with a smile, plopping down beside him. "You look tired."

"Try exhausted," he replied weakly.

"Want something to drink?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

Shaking his head, Danny turned and laid down along the length of the couch, smiling when Lindsay followed, welcoming the warmth that seeped from her body into his. At the feel of Lindsay's lips against the corner of his mouth, he smiled tiredly and turned to capture her lips between his. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on dinner, Montana," he said gruffly as they parted, eyes fighting desperately to stay open. "I'll be gone before takin' the first bite."

"Stay the night?"

Danny nodded. "If it's alright with you," he replied. "There happens to be a storm outside." Relishing the warmth and comfort of their current position; spooned together tightly, he wrapped his arms around her frame, letting go a tired sigh as his eyes gave up.

Leaning into his embrace, Lindsay smiled at the feel of his heart beat. "I want you to stay," she whispered softly.

"Are you sure?" he asked, knowing that he wouldn't be able to leave even if she told him to. Feeling her nod against his chest, he smiled into her hair, her familiar yet unique scent slowly sending him to sleep. "We've got work tomorrow," he muttered absentmindedly, voice tapering into silence.

"Go to sleep," she crooned and soon enough Danny's breath slowed as he succumbed to his exhaustion. Untangling herself from his arms, she reached across and grabbed the blanket that lay folded on the coffee table, covering them both before cocooning herself in his embrace once more, lulled to a comforting sleep by his steady heartbeat.

Outside, the storm remained incessant as if determined to strangle the city with a fist of snow. But as Danny and Lindsay slept, bodies close, hands entwined and warmth shared, cold became a stranger.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and share them._**

**_Gaelen Kerr_**


	2. Winter's Memories

**_Disclaimer: Known CSI:NY characters belong to the creators of CSI:NY. I, sadly enough, am not one of those. Hence, I own nothing._**

**_A/N: Many thanks to everyone who read/reviewed._**

* * *

It was with a groan that Danny awoke the next morning, arms clutching familiar warmth as he turned over in an attempt to hide from the glaring brightness. He nuzzled the warmth, feeling the cotton fabric mould comfortably with ease to the shape of his jaw. It took a minute or so for his mind to hit realisation, blinking experimentally as he looked down to see a pastel light-green bolster pillow in his arms instead of Lindsay. He yawned and turned onto his back, glancing around the room in search of Lindsay.

Disturbing the apartment's silence with a soft grunt, Danny sat up with another yawn, letting the blanket Lindsay had pulled over them the previous night pool around his waist. Leaning to the side, he picked up his glasses from the coffee table and slipped them on. His sight now rightfully restored, it seemed the silence had also heightened his hearing as a barely audible sigh caught his attention. Turning around, he found Lindsay standing by the window, holding herself as she stared wistfully through the glass. For a moment, he contented himself with just watching her, noting every contour of her face highlighted by the light streaming in. As quietly as he could, he carefully stood and made his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and manoeuvring himself to press his lips against her left temple.

Startled by the sudden presence of a man behind and around her, Lindsay quickly calmed with realisation of who it was. Turning her head to the side, she brushed her lips against his in a short yet warm and loving kiss, inaudibly greeting him as she placed her hands above his. She relished the security his presence offered and opened her eyes, never realising she had closed them in the first place. Their eyes locked and she smiled sweetly, reeling him in for another kiss.

"Mornin' to you too," Danny replied with a grin as they parted. Holding her tightly in his embrace, he let his cheek rest against her head, occasionally leaning in to kiss her.

As Danny settled around her, Lindsay turned her sight back to the snow covered streets of New York City. The sun had risen, reflecting daylight on the gleaming white snow below with a dazzling shine. She closed her eyes and leaned back, finding the gentle rise and fall of his chest calming. "I didn't realise you were up," she said softly, gently stroking the arm that held her.

Danny smiled and brushed Lindsay's hair back to place another soft kiss to her temple. "S'okay," he whispered thickly. Lindsay shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her ear. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

"Nothing really," Lindsay replied faintly, her focus back on the duvet of snow outside.

"You miss home, don't you?" Danny asked, noting her interest in the snow and completely disregarding her previous answer. At her silence, he drew his hands from around her waist and shifted them to her arms, holding her steady, protectively, securely. "You can still go back home, Montana. I'm sure they're flights still flyin' out there." His voice remained gentle and supportive as he held her. "Lindsay…"

With a heavy sigh, Lindsay shook her head and turned around to face him. Instinctively, Danny's arms wound themselves around her and she smiled. "I am home," she said, not knowing if she was trying to persuade him or herself. "Here in New York, with you." On the inside, she wondered if he got the insinuation. Her heart felt somewhat heavy with need, the need to let him know and embrace every thought and feeling she had. But it was with a plummeting jolt that the disappointment ran through her body at his ignorance of her words.

"You miss Bozeman," he whispered back, softer this time as a hand gently stroked her hair, which to him was softer than the finest silk. He knew there was another reason why she didn't want to go back, and out of his own fear, he left it unacknowledged in an attempt to figure out if he was ready; ready to give everything he had.

Lindsay turned around, her back to his front once again and gave another wistful sigh. She didn't know what drove her to it, but she soon found herself telling him more about Christmas in Montana. "Back at the ranch, there has to be a dozen children running around the fields right now," she said, describing every distinctive detail she could remember. "Dad would be sitting on the porch, smoking his pipe, and Mom would be yelling at him to stop smoking. The fields, the house, and the barn – it's all white, and when the snow starts to melt a little, tiny specks of colour begins to show through."

Danny smiled and closed his eyes, imagining every word he gave her as if seeing it, crystal clear, in his mind as if he was right there. "Children?" he repeated. "I thought you were an only child."

"I am," Lindsay replied with a slight nod. "But both my parents are the eldest in their families; it's tradition to spend Christmas with the oldest."

Nodding in understanding, Danny asked, "So everyone comes to your ranch for Christmas?" Lindsay nodded. "Sounds nice," he admitted softly as the silence settled between them. "What's wrong?"

Lindsay shook her head and moved away from him, muttering a simple "nothing" as she tried to pass him. She turned sharply when he grabbed her firmly on the wrist. She tugged but he refused to let go. "Danny…we're going to be late."

Danny narrowed his eyes on her, still holding on tightly. "Do I look like I care, Montana?"

"Danny…" He was holding on so tightly, it was beginning to hurt. She looked away and tried to pry his fingers off. "Danny!"

Realising what he was doing, Danny immediately let go and took a step back away from her. "Shit, Lindsay, I'm sorry…" He cringed as she stood before him, rubbing her wrist, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Lindsay," he pleaded gently, chancing a step forward and hoping to god she wouldn't push him away. Fortunately, she didn't and he closed the gap between them, bring his arms around her and pulling her tight against him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

"I miss them," Lindsay told him wistfully. He didn't know who 'them' was but he nodded anyway, content that she was at least talking to him. "Don't you think I've seen enough of Bozeman this year?"

"That whole thing is over, Montana," he replied softly, though he understood, somewhat, where she coming from. At had been a while ago since his last split-second, emotion-driven decision to fly to Bozeman, but the memory of it all was still fresh in his mind as if a year had passed in the span of a day. Against his chest, he felt her shake her head and tremble slightly. He simply held her tighter.

"It doesn't erase the images, Danny," Lindsay replied, her voice laden with a touch of fear and doubt. "The gun shot, the screams…it'll all come back." The thoughts had plagued her for months after the incident happened but overtime, she had managed to put it behind her, to forget. But they came back, years later, and to her horror, nearly ruined the possibility of a relationship with Danny. Who was she to say they wouldn't come back?

"No it won't," Danny replied. His voice was unwavering; there was no doubt, only belief.

Tilting her head back, Lindsay met his eyes, clear as the purest crystal, carrying a sense of…security, warmth, sincerity and just a touch of mischievousness. "How do you know?" she asked.

Danny smirked and asked, "You want the cheesy answer?" His smirk turned into a warm smile as she chuckled in his arms.

"No original, deep and heartfelt answer?" she asked with a grin. She almost hated the way he could make her smile through anything, leaving her simply no time or opportunity to be miserable.

A wink accompanied his grin as he kissed her lightly. "If I gave you one of those, we'll definitely be late."

"Then what's the cheesy answer?"

"Because I won't let it."

XXXXXX

They hit traffic not 40 seconds after leaving the curb and Flack sighed as the car behind honked furiously at the lack of movement. He had half a mind to get out and shove his foot up the impatient driver's ass but decided against it, knowing the effort wouldn't add up to the consequences. He checked the radio and heard nothing but static. "Gotta get that fixed," he muttered to himself before switching the screeching sound off. He turned to the side and eyed Danny suspiciously as the man stared out the window with a far away look, showing no sign of even realising they were stuck in traffic. Noting the man's slim frown, Flack nudged him on the shoulder asking, "Ya alright, man?"

"What?" Danny jumped slightly as his mind raced to catch up to present. He'd been thinking about Lindsay again, hoping that she was doing okay. 'She's not a child, dumbass,' he chastised but still felt obligated to worry about her. He knew she was strong, but everyone had their moments of weakness. Hers happened to be now – and he was faced with work. He wanted nothing more than to just disappear with her, cheer her up a bit, make her smile, hear her laugh, and then return much, much later, not giving a care in the world if it pissed Mac off. He'd do it too if he hadn't specifically known she'd hate him for it.

Flack was beginning to worry, it had only been 30 seconds and already Danny was spacing out again. He jabbed the CSI, grinning as Danny yelped and clutched his injured side tightly. His grin changed to a smirk when Danny glared at him.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Danny demanded. His voice cracked slightly as his side throbbed. The jab had been sharp and hard. It hurt.

"You were spacing out," Flack replied. "I don't like being ignored."

His hands still clutching his side, Danny scoffed and hoped the pain would subside soon so he could return the favour. 'Lucky he's drivin',' he thought, clenching his teeth in irritation. "Oh really?"

"Yes, I don't like being ignored," Flack replied smugly. "Unless Aunt Maggie's around, but that's an entirely different ball game."

"So?"

Flack shook his head and grinned good-naturedly, tapping the steering wheel to a tune in his head. He, unlike his snappy friend, was in a strangely-yet-welcomed good mood. Christmas was in 3 days, and for the first time in 4 years, he was taking the time off for a little R&R. He lived in New York City – where it snowed in winter. It was about time he started enjoying it again. Turning Danny, his grin became laced with mischief as he asked, "Rough night?" He shrugged off the glare Danny gave him and bobbed along to the song in his head. "You and Monroe were pretty late this morning," he continued, watching with interest as Danny visibly deflated in his chair.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Flack. I couldn't find my badge, that's all," Danny defended. It was true too.

Flack chuckled cheekily, "Seems you found the rest of your clothes." At Danny's look, it turned into a full blown laugh. His laugh however was abruptly and, Flack believed, prematurely silenced by the darkening of his friend's eyes. "You really care about her, don't you?" he asked with a knowing smile as Danny returned to staring out the window.

"Yeah," Danny replied softly before turning to Flack with a grin. "Kinda weird, huh?"

Flack shook his head, and his sight back to the road as the queue began to move. "Not really," he replied. "You're good."

"Think so?"

"Yeah," Flack replied with a nod. He cursed inwardly as the light turned red just as they were about to pass and sighed. Beside him, Danny chuckled and shook his head. "Hey, you goin' back home for Christmas?" asked Flack. "I still remember that lasagne your mom sent all those years ago."

Danny laughed and replied, "Nah, I'm workin'. I'm going back for dinner tonight."

"Yeah?" Flack smiled as Danny nodded. "Bring me back some of the good stuff?"

"You wish," Danny replied with a chuckle as Flack's face fell. He gazed out of the tinted window, watching as bits of snow fell from the rooftops. Just around the corner, he spotted a couple of children whom he figured were barely 10, running around laughing as they threw balls of snow at each other, earning them smiles from some of the pedestrians and deathly glares from the rest. "I asked Lindsay to come with me."

Flack turned to Danny, trying to read his friend's face but coming up with nothing. "What she say?" He turned back to the road as the light finally turned green.

"She said it wasn't a good idea," Danny replied. There was a tone of disappointment in his voice, but in truth, he knew why she had declined his offer; she was afraid, afraid that they were moving too fast without him realising it. 'There's always next year,' he mused. A part of him was glad she'd said no, it meant one less chance for him to screw up. It also delayed his mother from scaring her off. The thought made him chuckle; Lindsay knew him better than he did himself at times. God, he loved her.

Love – that was a shocker to him.

From the driver's seat, Flack looked on in obvious confusion as he watched Danny's face go through a rainbow of expressions: from disappointment to realisation, amusement to the one last look, the same look he knew Danny had when eating that last bite of Mrs. Messer's lasagne. Was that….love? Mentally shaking his head, he turned away, knowing that whatever was going through Danny's mind wasn't his business, but just the same, he was happy for him.

"What about you?" Danny asked. "Workin' again this year?"

Shaking his head, Flack chuckled and replied, "Nah, not this year. Thought I'd take some time off, you know?"

"Gonna spend some time with…uh…" For the life of him, Danny couldn't remember the name of Flack's girlfriend. It had been a while since he had mentioned her.

"Devon?" Flack supplied.

"Yeah" The name finally clicked.

Flack shook his head. "Nah, it didn't work out," he told Danny. "Free man again." As he chuckled, a blink of red from the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Danny…"

"What?" Danny asked, seeing the dark haired detective stare through the slightly foggy windscreen. Danny followed suit, his mouth curling into a grin at the sight of a man, blonde haired, dark glasses, dressed smartly in a dark, navy blue suit accented, brightly, by his tie which boasted a printed image of Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. Rudolph's nose blinked red every few seconds, leaving the two detectives someone dumbfounded at the tie's existence. Danny couldn't help but laugh as he watched the man cross the road in front of them, walking proudly with his head held high, seemingly without a care in the world accompanied by his blinking friend. Danny shook his head; after all, it was Christmas, the season to be jolly.

XXXXXX

Alone in her candle-lit apartment, Lindsay sat on her couch hugging the same green bolster Danny had been so reluctant to let go of that morning. She stood up and padded over to the CD player, popping in the Michael Bublé CD Danny had gotten her a few weeks back before returning to her spot. Having just gotten off the phone with her parents, she smiled at the image her father had conjured as he described the happenings at the ranch. It was every bit like she had imagined, down to the kids begging for Uncle Frank to give them a piggyback ride. Her eyes had shed a few tears at the sound of her mother's voice, their conversation having left her feeling more like herself than she had the entire day. Just as one of her favourite songs started to play, a knock at the door startled her.

Outside, Danny stood, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands stuffed in his pockets. His heart was pounding with nervousness at the admission he was about to make. The same thought had been stuck in his mind the entire day, plaguing him, restricting him, and to a certain extent, scaring the living daylights out of him. Dinner with his family had gone well; at least, he thought it had. He really couldn't remember much about it, except the fact that his mother had specifically instructed him to come here and spill his guts to Lindsay before he drove himself crazy. Hearing movement behind the door, he gulped and took the last breath before it opened, revealing Lindsay, dressed in a dark brown sweater and light, cotton draw-string pants, obviously confused.

"Danny? What're you doing here?" She asked, standing back as he walked in.

Danny didn't go far, turning almost immediately around to face her. His blood was on fire, his heart was about to leap onto the floor and as cliché as it was, he wondered if his knees were going to keep him up. He bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair nervously. He opened his mouth, and suddenly felt the need to curse whoever it was up there who found turning him into a mute at the most inopportune time amusing. 'Dammit Messer, you're not in high school anymore!" he berated himself, giving Lindsay a sheepish look as she stared at him oddly.

Lindsay took a step closer, taking one of his hands and giving it a squeeze. "Is everything alright?" she asked as she watched the usually cool and in control Danny Messer imitate a guppy.

Danny mentally shook himself, his head somehow stuck on the same thought over and over again; 'God, she's beautiful.' He cleared his head again and took a step forward, bridging the gap between them. His hands found hers, fingers entwining themselves at the very first touch. His vision filled with nothing more than the depth of her eyes, he cleared his throat and said the words he needed to say,

"I love you."

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and share them._**

**_Gaelen Kerr_**


	3. Winter's Morning

**_A/N: A great many thanks to those of you who are still following this story. There's one more to go! Also, a thousand apologies for the lateness in this update. It's been a little crazy around here as you all understand._**

* * *

It was December 23rd, 4.25 AM, two days until Christmas morning and she was back to staring out the window; patiently watching the snow as the beads of cold and comfort continued to fall. Some would catch on the surfaces that stood in their way, like a window sill or the street lamp itself, whilst others would descend delicately onto the dimly lit street below.

She couldn't even remember the last time she was up this early on a day off. Her empty mug lay forgotten on the window sill, traces of coffee on the bottom beginning to dry out from the cold. Time passed and the rain of fluffy, white snow bore her mind away, lending a sensation of lightness within her. It had been years since she'd felt so free and untroubled – it was a welcomed feeling. Then the memories of her friends returned.

Blood – lots of it – everywhere. That was what she was so used to seeing and that the sudden recollection of her happier memories felt abnormally strange. Instead of the lifeless bodies, she now saw the smiles and laughs of the friends she lost – the scenes of which they ought to have been and should always be remembered by.

She indulged herself in the memories that made her smile and soon enough Danny was back on the forefront of her mind. Last night remained vivid as every thought, feeling and sense felt fresh as the very first bloom of spring. Seeing him on the other side of her door had been unexpected yet never unwelcomed. Her initial confusion was laced with the inaudible questions in her mind; 'Why was he here? Was something wrong? Had something happened?' Then he had laid it all out in the open and said he loved her. Her mouth had opened and closed as she fought to find the right response, she'd felt like a deer in headlights, and in her dishevelled state, he'd stepped forward and kissed her. Still, she hadn't said anything.

When they parted, she had looked him in the face, her chocolate browns swimming in the depth of his blue oceans. She'd found the words, she was going to say it, but he'd put a finger to her lips and shaken his head. As their foreheads rested against each other, he had leaned in for another kiss, short, simple, loving and sweet in every way.

A faint thud brought her mind back to the present and she turned around to follow the loud groan of pain and string of curses. From the darkened hallway, Danny's figure emerged, one hand clutching his forehead as he squinted at her. "Montana?" he called out, his voice rough with sleep. Finding her standing by the window, he padded towards her, careful to not walk into anything else, and subsequently buried his face into her neck. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I didn't mean to wake you up," Lindsay replied softly as she ran her fingers through his hair. Tilting her head back, she brushed her lips against his and trailed a finger along his jaw.

His face still against her neck, Danny yawned and replied in a mumble, "I got cold."

"Sorry," Lindsay replied softly and turned to place a kiss just below his ear. She felt him shiver and smiled as he tightened his arms around her and yawned once more.

"Come back to bed," Danny mumbled, slowly stepping away to give her arm a half-hearted tug towards the bedroom. Feeling her resist, he grumbled to himself in complaint and returned to wrapping himself around her. "Montana…" he whined childishly. He really wanted to go back to bed.

Lindsay smiled and held back a giggle at his antics. "In a few minutes," she said softly. "Go back to bed, Danny."

Danny ignored her and squinted at the clock on the other end of the room for the time. Seeing nothing but shadowed blurs, he shook his head and asked, "What time is it?"

Glancing at the clock over his shoulder, Lindsay replied, "6 a.m."

"What're you doin' up so early anyway?" he asked as she turned in the circle of his arms to face the window. Tucking a stray curl back behind her ear, he leaned in to press his lips to her temple.

"Sunrise," she told him. "It's been a while since I've been up to see it. I used to do it all the time with my dad."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

Lindsay leant back slightly and raised her eyebrows at him. "I didn't think you'd want to."

"For you I would," he replied softly before leaning in for another kiss.

She blushed deeply and rested her head against his chest as his fingers travelled across her arm in lazy circles. She couldn't really tell how long they stood there but she smiled as the first hint of light began to pierce the night, changing the dark purple of the sky into an aura of blue and orange. Even in the shadows of the Manhattan high-rises, the sight remained as beautiful and magical as ever.

"I love you," he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

She turned in the circle of his arms again to comfortable lean her head against the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she took a breath and replied softly, "I love you too." She closed her eyes as his body tensed and relaxed before pulling away to look at him, face to face.

His lips curved into the beginnings of a smile as the blues of his eyes began to deepen. He cupped her chin as his thumb stroked the smooth skin of her cheek and said in an audible whisper, "Lindsay…I meant what I said last night– I can wait."

She smiled and took his hand in hers, marvelling at how perfectly their fingers fit together. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I meant it, Danny."

His face was a mixture of a pained yet hopeful look, an underlying need for her in his eyes betraying the attempt he was making to ensure her words weren't an automatic reciprocation of his. His voice was stuck in his throat as his mind raced to take in what she had said.

Sensing his inner struggle at accepting the words she had just said as her own, Lindsay smiled and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to his lips. She had hoped that the kiss would somehow show him that she wasn't under any false pretence and that she did, genuinely, truly love him. As their lips parted, she wrapped her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest. "I meant what I said, Danny," she whispered once more with a tight squeeze. She felt him smile into her hair and her own face could not hide her contentment.

"You really mean it?" Danny asked after a few minutes. He didn't want to doubt her truthfulness; he just didn't think she'd readily say it back after his own explosion the night before without some time.

Lindsay simply nodded and settled back into his embrace. She didn't have to say anything to justify her feelings, but as she felt his arms tighten around her, she knew he had no doubts about them either. "I love you," she whispered softly against his bare chest.

"I love you too," he replied with a toothy grin. "Hey…" he started but was interrupted by another yawn. He smiled sheepishly as she smirked at him and held out his hand. Taking it, she let him lead them back to the bedroom, holding in her laughter as he sidestepped the coffee table at the very last minute.

A few hours later, she woke up to the bright sunlight filtering into the room through the half-open blinds. Even though the apartment was no where near quiet with the sounds of traffic marching through the open window and muffled cries of children from one of her neighbours down the hall, she had experienced enough to deem it silent. She felt the stubble of Danny's unshaven jaw tickle the back of her neck as he nuzzled her in his sleep. Turning in the circle of his arms, she smiled as he tightened his arms around her and drifted back to sleep against the soothing beat of his heart.

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and share them._**

**_Gaelen Kerr_**


	4. Winter's Night

**_A/N: Many thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed. Your thoughts and comments are more than greatly appreciated. Once again, apologies for the lateness, but procrastination does have its perks doesn't it? How else are you still going to get Christmas fics through January?_**

**_This is the last installment so I hope it's worth the wait. All mistakes are mine._**

* * *

The clutter seemed to have invaded over time as her once well kept desk now drowned under a crust of clutter. Eyeing the disarray with annoyance, Lindsay sighed and sat back in her chair, resting her arm atop the armrest as she clutched her forehead and shook her head. She closed her eyes and imagined the once clean desk top which was in sight a few weeks ago but has since fallen pray to the likes of Christmas wrapping, rogue files and a flurry of flower petals. The wrapping she could blame on her team mates, the files, herself and the flowers, Danny.

On the right, her computer stood deafly, seemingly the only item on her desk which had its place. A messy stack of files laid untouched on the left, sitting above the commotion of unorganised papers which was of use but had yet to find their proper residence. The small working space in front of her was now occupied by a recent case file and on top of that laid the remnants of her last few chocolate kisses. The calendar that sat atop the rubble had December 25th clearly marked by a small red and green Christmas tree drawing; another one of Danny's little quirks that she found amusing amidst the underlying sweetness.

The chocolate kisses were Danny's fault too. She'd find a couple hidden here and there; inside her drawers, stuffed in her locker, hidden amidst the many roses he'd given her and the last was hand delivered by a clearly annoyed lab technician who found chocolate kisses in the beakers she needed to use less that sweet and more than irritating. Lindsay couldn't help but laugh at his antics and silently thanked him for the entertainment despite her desperate need to make a dent into the backlog of paperwork she had accumulated over the past few days. Smiling to herself, she leant forward and picked up a wrapper that glittered in stripes of red and green, admiring the shine of the foil against the light against the darkening sky outside. Now that she thought about, Danny had been out for hours now trying to locate a fleeing suspect with Angell. Turning the foil between her fingers, she took one last look and dropped it into small metal bin beside her along with the rest. One kiss laid comfortably unopened, held snug and upside down in the recesses of her keyboard. Picking it up, she was about to open it before thinking otherwise and putting it aside. She looked up and grinned at the sight of Danny leaning against the door frame.

"You're not getting anywhere are you?" Danny asked, smirking as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows. "It's becoming a bad habit you know."

Lindsay smiled and asked, "Did you find your guy?" She watched in sudden confusion as he visibly sagged – like a day's worth of sleep was suddenly taken away.

"Yeah," Danny replied solemnly as he straightened and shoved his hands in his pockets. His shoulders dropped, echoing his voice. "He killed himself."

Lindsay didn't say anything but motioned for him to come closer, and he did; walking to her side and perching himself on the edge of her desk. With an apologetic smile, she held up the last kiss which he accepted with a grateful smile. "Feel better?" she asked and placed her hand on his thigh and squeezing gently.

Danny nodded. "Those things are great but the real thing's better," he replied before bending down to press his lips against hers in a gentle, caressing kiss. He smiled when they parted and his hand sought hers, entwining their fingers together as their love now stood.

Lindsay traced her lips with her fingers and smiled at him, her cheeks slowly burning to a warm pink as her insides began to melt slightly. "Mac's not going to be happy when he sees you canoodling instead of working," she said coyly. Grinning, she sat back and wagged her eyebrows.

Danny raised his eyebrows in amusement as his lips twitched into a full grin. Holding up both his hands in surrender, his eyes turned innocent and he announced, "I plead seduction by a second party."

"Like anyone's going to believe that, detective," Lindsay replied with a smirk. Turning back to the task at hand, she sighed, picked up the case file sitting in front of her, sighed again and dropped it back onto the table. She covered her face with her hands and groaned loudly. "I can't do this!" she said, "It's Christmas Eve and I'm stuck here behind a desk buried under a mountain of paperwork which I don't even have an ounce of urge to finish." She groaned and let her head hang loosely for a moment before looking up to meet a very amused Danny.

"You forgot you're with your very charming boyfriend," he teased. Grinning, he bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, holding in the urge to kiss that delectable pout off her lips. "Maybe I should go; I think you're getting a little distracted."

Lindsay scoffed and glared at him, wishing that he was stuck in the same predicament that she was in with no will power to dig herself out. She checked her watch, an act she regretted immediately as all it did was to remind her of Christmas once again. Now she was beginning to dislike that oh-so-charming man perched on her table – it was because of him she was here in the first place. Opting to spend Christmas in New York with him instead of going back to Montana, she was starting to think of the eggnog she could have been drinking, sitting near the fireplace with her father on his rocking chair and her mom fussing over one of the younger children running around the house. She sighed as the wind of nostalgia began to blow – yet again. She looked up and met Danny's smile and the thought of regretting the decision to spend Christmas with him became more than preposterous.

"I think the word distracted is an understatement," she mumbled, eliciting a grin from Danny.

Still grinning, Danny stood up moved behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders and giving them a little massage. He bent down and placed a kiss to the top of her head before whispering, "I love you."

Lindsay smiled and tilted her head back to look at him. "I love you too," she replied and watched in anticipation as he leaned in for another kiss.

Interrupted by the ring of his phone, Danny smiled apologetically as he fished it out of his front pocket and answered. It was Adam – his results were in. Flipping the phone shut, he straightened up, gave her a melting grin and said, "My trace results are in. Adam sounded a little impatient."

Lindsay nodded and said with a grin, "I'll see you later, dear."

Shaking his head, Danny chuckled as he leant forward for one last kiss. Bringing his lips to her ear, he replied huskily, "I'll definitely see you later, _dear_." Throwing out a "see you later", he grinned and gave her a wink before disappearing out the door – figuratively since the walls were all made of glass.

Stepping into the trace lab, Danny raised an eyebrow as he met the back of an obviously pissed off Adam; hands on his waist, head shaking, standing beside the mass-spectrometer. He radiating irritation coming off the lab technician was enough to guarantee that the thought of kicking the crap out of the machine had gone through Adam's mind more than once. Clearing his throat, Danny walked up to him and clapped a hand to the younger man's back.

"What've you got for me, Adam?" he asked with a hopefully calming smile.

Adam turned around and held back the urge to glare at the CSI, knowing that it was misplaced anger and that it wasn't his fault that the mass-spec had decided to take a Christmas vacation. He sighed and hung his head. "A broken machine – that's what I've got for you."

"How long's the backlog?" Danny asked. Stepping aside, he bent down and took a look at the machine. He didn't know what he was looking for but it beat standing there staring at it like an idiot.

"Two miles long," Adam replied dejectedly.

Danny visibly winced. Turning back to Adam, who now looked utterly defeated, Danny grinned and gave the man's back another clap. "Cheer up, Man," he said enthusiastically. "Now we've got a reason to get new toys to play with."

The idea of getting new toys went well with Adam as he grinned at the thought. "How old is this thing anyway?" he asked, checking around the box for some kind of information panel.

"No idea," Danny replied. "But have you got my results or not?"

Still searching along the sides, Adam waved a hand and said, "On the table. It's a mix of red and yellow synthetic fibres."

"Good thing I remember my colour wheel," Danny replied as he picked up the report and glanced through it. "Thanks, Adam," he said before leaving.

Heading for Mac's office, Danny stopped as Stella called him into her office. "You need something?" he asked, poking his head in through the glass door.

Visibly in a rush, Stella held up a video tape in one hand and an evidence bag in the other. "Yeah, Danny, do you mind getting these to trace for me? I really need to get to this tape." Handing the bag over to him, Stella turned and picked up the case file.

"The mass-spec's down," Danny told her. "This is going into backlog."

Stella groaned with irritation. "Great!" she said loudly. Tossing her hands up in the air, she dropped onto her couch and clutched her head. The beginning of a headache was now starting to get to her.

Making his exit, Danny paused at the door and turned around. "Have you seen Mac?" he asked. "I can't get a hold of him."

"He's with Reed," Stella replied tiredly. "He left about an hour ago. Why?"

Danny shook his head. "Nah, just givin' him an update," he replied. He gave her a charming grin and left the room, whistling a Christmas tune as he headed downstairs to the lockers. As he reached the elevator, an idea popped into his head and he smiled. He took out his phone, typed a quick message and clicked 'send' just as the elevator door dinged open. Now whistling a song his mother used to sing to him as a child, his smile seemed ever permanent and his step was never without a certain bounce.

Signing off one more report, Lindsay banged her head uncomfortably on the desk and moaned. It was torture to be working when all she was in the mood for was making snowmen outside or shoving a handful of snow down Danny's back. She simply wished criminals and the likes of idiots with murderous thoughts in their heads would simply hold back for the holidays. Wishing they didn't exist would simply be pointless.

With a deep breath, she sat up and lazily pulled off another report from the messy pile. In truth, there weren't that many, but the thought and process of reliving every single case she'd worked during the last few days wasn't in the slightest way appealing. One jealous lover, a spiteful ex-wife and a robbery casualty – 3 cases and neither of them had left her with a happy smile at the end of the day. She shook her head – mentally and physically – then looked at the time. Christmas was now only 5 hours away and the dark sky outside made her wish she was at home, tucked under Danny's arm, sipping a mug of hot chocolate. The beep of her phone startled her out of her daydream and she flipped it open to read the message.

It read: '_Stop daydreaming.__ Love you.__–__D_

Lindsay chuckled and shook her head. She looked around for an item befitting her reply and found. Typing in her message, she giggled and clicked 'send'. Reading Danny's message again, she sighed happily and melted slightly in her chair. She sat back up a second later, shaking her head and berating herself. She was at work. She was a professional – and Danny was going to get hell for turning her all lovey-dovey at a time she wasn't supposed to be. Inside however, she knew it was all her fault.

Three years ago she would have choked at the sight of sighing girls in the presence of a gorgeous man. She didn't get it. It irritated her. How could a simple smile make a person swoon? She knew one day those thoughts would bite her in the ass – that was now. Fortunately, she found the bite to be one of the best things life had thrown at her. His name was Danny Messer. He made her knees weak, he annoyed her, he made her laugh, he made her smile – he loved her. She loved him back. The great thing was that she could do the same to him – she could make his heart skip more than just a beat.

Shaken from her reverie by the sound of shattering glass from somewhere in the lab, Lindsay realised she needed to get back to work. She groaned again.

Danny's phone beeped again as he entered the locker room signalling a new received message. He headed over to his locker and took out his phone before sitting down on the bench. Reading Lindsay's reply, he grinned and shook his head before replacing it in his pocket. With a chuckle, he stood up and opened his locker to take out a dry, baby blue, shirt to replace his snow-damp maroon one.

"You look happy."

Danny looked up from buttoning his shirt to meet a grinning Adam. Danny smiled and shrugged. "It's Christmas, man," said Danny as he straightened his collar. "Can't a guy be happy?"

"Woah," said Adam, his hands raised in surrender. "I'm just pointin' it out. It's great to see everyone in the Christmas spirit, you know?"

Danny chuckled and shook his head.

Opening his own locker, Adam took out a bottle of water and took a sip. "Lindsay doesn't look too happy though," he said. "She looks a little…I don't know, restless."

"You'd look the same way if you were stuck staring at a pile of paperwork," Danny countered.

Adam thought about it and nodded. "Point taken," he replied with a shrug.

Danny closed his locker and walked over to the mirror, checking his appearance before turning to Adam. "If you'll excuse me, I've got more evidence to process," he said to Adam.

"You'll have to put anything that needs to go under the mass-spec in backlog," Adam told him.

Danny nodded and walked out.

XXXXXX

As always, it only took Lindsay time to get her head down to work despite however deep her reluctance was. After a few more rounds of unhappy sighs, the work began to finally seem less repulsive and more of a hurdle that she was determined to leap across before the clock struck twelve. It was three hours later that she finally came up for air, the figure standing in the corner of her eyes capturing her attention.

Lindsay looked up and smiled as Danny crossed his arms and smirked at her. He moved away from the door and walked up to her, not pausing for a word as he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Montana," he whispered as their noses brushed against each other.

Turning to the clock, Lindsay's eyes widened as she realised it was already a quarter past twelve – it was already Christmas. She turned back to Danny and smiled brightly before whispering her reply, "Merry Christmas to you too, Cowboy."

Danny grinned and offered his hand, which she gladly took, and led her to the large window. Outside, the lights countered the sky's darkness as the sea held the city's shimmering reflection at its surface. Moving behind Lindsay, Danny smiled as he simply held her – content and happy with the way their bodies fit perfectly together every time. The minutes they stood there felt like hours as not a care in the world could disturb their moment of peace and solitude, and it was a little while later that Danny finally pulled away.

Lindsay held back a moan at the loss of contact between them and turned around to see Danny grinning boyishly back at her with a twinkle in his eyes. She watched him, with curiosity when he slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out a rectangular box from within and handed it to her. Her eyes shifted from the box and his face a she took the box. It was covered in black leather and on the top was the word 'Montana' expertly stitched on with silver thread. With silent anticipation, she slowly opened the lid to reveal a beautiful white gold locket.

"It's beautiful," said Lindsay as she took it out of the box and held it up by its chain. Then she turned to Danny and smiled. "You didn't have to…"

"Open it," he instructed and watched with glee as her smile blossomed at the sight of the picture inside.

Sitting comfortably within the safety of the diamond shaped locket, the picture was a digitally aged print of the two of them nestled together. Lindsay turned to Danny with a questioning glance. It was the first time she'd ever seen the picture before.

"Stella took it," Danny replied, answering her verbally unasked question. Lindsay gave him another look and he smiled, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her lightly. "Remember the triple murder we worked 2 weeks ago?"

Lindsay nodded slowly.

"Remember the little get together we had after that at my apartment?"

Again, she nodded slowly.

"Turns out we fell asleep on the couch," said Danny. "Stella took the picture and gave it to me a few days later."

Lindsay took a closer look at the picture of them and smiled. "It's perfect…"

"You're perfect," Danny whispered.

Grinning, Lindsay shook her head before leaning in for another kiss. "I don't have your present with me," she said shyly. "You're too nosy; so I had to hide it."

"You're present enough, Montana," Danny replied with a grin.

Looking up, Lindsay grinned. "Couldn't you have told me that before I bought it?"

"You never asked what I wanted," Danny countered with a wink.

Lindsay raised her eyebrows and asked, "What exactly do you want?"

"You," Danny whispered before bending down to kiss her.

- The End-

* * *

**_A/N: Thoughts? Suggestions? Please review and share them._**


End file.
